Washington SYOC
by Brandon547
Summary: This story follows a group of people who live in Washington. The group ends up meeting the Alexandrians and things could get good for them. The chances are though, they won t. SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello and welcome to my newest walking dead story. I am back with another SYOC story.

This story involves following a group of survivors in Washington Dc. This group will eventually meet up with the Alexandria safe zone inhabitants.

Here is the form to fill out.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Job before the apocalypse:

Skin tone:

Description of your character:

Personality:

Role in the group (Leader, hunter, runner etc):

Weapons (Max of 3):

Background:

Love interest (optional):

How many walkers have you killed?:

How many people have you killed?:

Why?:

A/N I look forward to reading your forms. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547. PEACE. 


	2. Character list

A/N: Hello and welcome to the character list for Washington SYOc.

My oc:

Name: Brandon Elvidge  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male.  
Job before the apocalypse: School student.  
Skin tone: Caucasian.  
Description: He has long blonde hair in a mohawk and blue eyes. He`s fit as the apocalypse has made him run a lot. His ears are pierced twice and he has a scar running across his left arm after a bandit stabbed him. He wears a black shirt, some black skinny jeans, white nikes and a black leather jacket.  
Personality: He is normally calm with members of the group but he has a really bad temper. He`s normally not very trusting and wouldn`t hesitate to kill someone to protect his friends. But he can be cool and people respect him and don`t treat him like a kid which he likes.  
Role in the group: Hunter and runner.  
Weapons: Bow and arrow set, metal baseball bat and a tomahawk.  
Background: He grew up in Washington and was the son of a Washington Wizards player and a model so he had a fairly nice life. Until the apocalypse hit, his parents died and he became cold. He met the group about three months in.  
Love interest: No one.  
How many walkers have you killed?: Quite a few, maybe a dozen.  
How many people have you killed?: 2  
Why?: They were going to kill him.

Here is the character list for the story:

Name: Jason JJ Johnson

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Job before the apocalypse: MPDC Riot Officer

Skin tone: Average Caucasian skin tone

Description: He is around 6 2 and is fairly muscular. He has a broad body type, and a fairly imposing figure. His hair is a dark brown color, and is short but messy. He also sports some minor stubble, due to not being able to shave. His eyes are a light brown color. He wears a navy blue police uniform with black riot gear over-top of it. The riot gear consists of an armored vest, shoulder guards, elbow pads, wrist guards, gloves, thigh guards, knee pads, shin guards, a neck guard, a groin protector, heavy combat boots, and a helmet with a polycarbonate face shield. The vest has POLICE written across the front and back in white letters. His right wrist guard has a bite mark in it where a walker tried to infect him. The armor blocked the bite completely, but the mark is still there.

Personality: He is a fairly straightforward and to the point person. He is fine with joking around and such in times where that is okay, but he gets deadly serious when the situation calls for it. He is very protective of those he believes to be good people, and will put their well-being before his own. He despises people who would harm or manipulate others for their own personal goals, even if those goals are justifiable.

Role in the group: Guardian

Weapons: A polycarbonate riot shield with the word POLICE written on the front in white letters. A black police baton. A standard issue Glock 17 9mm pistol.

Background: He was raised in a fairly average neighbor hood, with a fairly average family. His whole life up until his first year of highschool was normal. On that year, he had witnessed a firefight between two gangs in the middle of the street. While this was happening, he saw a man who obviously had nothing to do with the gangs get shot by a stray bullet. He immediately rushed to help the man, called the police, and tried to prevent the man from bleeding to death. The police took a long time to respond, and he wasn't successful in saving the mans life.

He had to spend a few months in therapy to help him get over the event, and at the end of it all, he promised himself that he wouldn't allow things like that to happen. He trained hard the rest of highschool and eventually joined the police, becoming a riot officer to help put a stop to violent crimes. He was responding to a riot when things went bad. It turned out the rioters were actually walkers. They had managed to kill most of his unit, but he barely escaped.

Love interest: I have no idea, I think I'll leave that up to you.

How many walkers have you killed: 7

How many people have you killed: 2

Why?: The walkers and one of the people were killed while he was responding to the riot. Things got out of hand and he reacted in the only way he knew how. The other human was killed sometime after everything happened, and he killed him in self defense.

Name:Joe Mok  
Gender:male  
Job:army sniper  
Skin tone:white  
calm and coolhead  
Weapon :m4a1 carbine assault rifle , metal baseball bat and a Glock handgun  
Background: military  
How many walkers have you killed?:30 walkers.

Name: Melissa Reagan-Connelly

Age: 25 years old

Gender: Female

Job before the apocalypse: FBI Special Agent and Retired Chief Petty Officer in the US Navy

Skin tone: Golden Suntan

Description of your character: Melissa has golden blondish brown hair, deep emerald green eyes, and has a tattoo of a anchor on the tops of her hands and feet.

Personality: She's motherly, likes taking care of kids and helping them. Melissa is the sweetest woman you will ever meet.

Role in the group (Leader, hunter, runner etc): Runner

Weapons (Max of 3):  
\- Twin Japanese kitanas

\- Two Butterfly Swords

\- Multiple throwing stars in her many pockets she has

Background: Melissa Reagan-Connelly was raised in a all military raised family, as her parents were former Marines, and her twin brothers were in the Air Force

Melissa joined the US Navy right after high school, and was honorably discharged at the age of 23 due to a medical injury in her upper arm that required surgery.

Melissa is married to her best friend and her husband, FBI Special Agent Peter Connelly. She and Peter have a 9 year old daughter, Isabella Leigh Connelly.

Melissa loves her family and friends and would do anything to protect them at any times of need.

Love interest (optional): Melissa is married to FBI Special Agent Peter Connelly

How many walkers have you killed?: 45 walkers

How many people have you killed?: Melissa had no choice but to kill her parents, as it was hard for her to do. It really hurt her that she had to do that.

Why?: Both of her parents were infected and as much as she didn't want to kill them, she did it to save herself. After killing them, she respectfully burned and cremated her parents into ashes.

Name: Jayce Montgomery

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Job before the apocalypse: None. He was a college student before.

Skin tone: Lightly tanned

Description of your character: He's 6'3 in height,178 lbs. with a lean and athletic build from working out and being active in physical activities. Naturally has lightly tanned skin. He has tousled ink black hair that's medium length(short on the sides and long at the top) His eyes are almond shaped with his right eye being light cerulean and the other a forest green(heterochromia runs in his family) He has a defined jawline,a mischievous smile/grin/smirk,aligned white teeth with strangely sharp canines and dimples on either sides of his cheeks. He has two piercings on his left ear and one on his right bottom lip. He has one diamond earring,one flat black earring and a simple black lip ring.

Personality: Jayce has split personalities. He can be described as many things. Devious,fun,carefree,alluring,sadistic,mysterious,charming,sarcastic,deceitful. Those are few of many characteristics. He can be quite reserved. Being a person who likes to analyze a certain situation first. He tends to surprise people with his bad side. There are times where he laughs at people's pain and suffering and takes pleasure at their embarrassment or discomfort. Leads you to think that you're wonderful and amazing and then somehow twists it up and spits it out like a fireball of hate and crushes everything you believed in. He will go all out in inflicting emotional,mental or physical pain to get back at you. Even using things or someone you love to do so. On the other hand,he's a great guy to be around with. Kind of sarcastic,but alluring in some way. He can be hyperactive and loud but he's caring and assertive. He sings or hums random songs when it's quiet or is busy. At first,it would look like he would want to hurt you really badly in every way possible. Which he probably will if you treat him badly. He's a nice guy if you get to know him. He's really sweet and caring under all that and loves to have fun. Loves hearing or learning the latest rumours and gossip. That's one of the reasons people mistake him for a son of Aphrodite. He also loves girls whether they're girlfriend material or just a sister or friend type. He's really carefree. Doesn't lose his temper easily but if he does you better run and hide because he will get his revenge. He's not afraid to go all out. Either having fun or trying get someone back. He's always seen with a small smile or smirk. Shy and guarded at first because he doesn't like the change of people or company but once you get to know him all hell breaks loose (good and bad.) He's not afraid to use people to his advantage but does so quite discretely as to not get caught. He the kind of guy who wants to live life to the fullest. He acts coldly to people he hates or is just plain annoying.

Role in the group (Leader, hunter, runner etc): Leader or second in command.

Weapons (Max of 3): USP 45 tactical silenced twin pistols. One strapped to his right side and the other one tucked in the inside of his shirt. He has one machete sheathed on his back and a retractable knife on his left hip.

Background: He was born in Essex, England on September 13. Growing up, he had a great family and supportive friends. His life was great, in other words. He wasn't much on the intellectual side but rather the physical side. Always playing sports and oher physical activities and just generally loving the feeling of being alive. However at age 16, he moved to the US by himself to study there. Leaving his family and friends back, never knowing where they are or how they are doing.

Love interest (optional): Sure. Preferably with a short girl with long hair, blue eyes and a happy personality despite the apocalypse.

How many walkers have you killed?: Unknown. He doesn't keep track. He imagines it's already in hundreds.

How many people have you killed?: He's killed 4 people.

Why?: They were already bitten so they were gonna die anyway. He just put them out of their misery.

Some extra stuff: He has a British accent and he has a blue leather bracelet on his right wrist. He's had that thing since he was a kid. To him,that's his childhood. That's something that's always stuck by him through everything.

Clothing: He wears mostly black,grey and white shirts with dark pants or shorts.

(Clothing #1: He wears a black v-neck,a grey hoodie(only when he goes out),black jeans,black converse and a black snapback he wears backwards so his hair doesn't go everywhere.

Clothing #2: White t-shirt with black skinny jeans that are ripped on the knees,a pair of black Converse and a black snapback that he wears backwards.

Clothing #3 for cold weather: A black undershirt with a black shirt on top,black jeans,black combat boots and a hoodie.)  
Likes: Sports,Music,Reading and Traveling. He also likes risks,training,acting and directing,having fun,pranks,life in general and his friends and family.

Dislikes: Problems,prissy indolent idiots who are too lazy to do their own work. People who act like a prince or princess and complain nonstop about nonsense. Also not getting what he wants and people who think way too highly of themselves.

Strengths: He's fast,nimble and knows how to handle himself in a fight. Is great at physical activities. He's smart but doesn't show it much. He's a great actor and director. He's a good talker/negotiator. He can spin people around without them even knowing. Also,he knows how to get what he wants from the information he's gathered and some persuation.

Weaknesses: Sometimes he just loses his thoughts and left staring at nothing. He's absolutely terrible at cooking. He's not the most amazing listener as he likes to do his own stuff and can be stubborn. He also holds really bad grudges. His inner demons,insomnia and ADHD. He has a constant battle in his head. Never ending,never losing or winning. Sometimes his mind is trying to bring him down when he's trying so hard to bring himself up. He lays awake at night just fighting with himself in his head. Constantly haunted,not being able to rest or stay still because of his ADHD.

Phobia and why: He has automatonophobia which is a fear of maniquins,ventriloquist dummies,porcelain dolls,marionettes,puppets,etc. He's always hated those things. They look evil to him and quite frankly,they look creepy. When he was a kid he got locked in the attic of his grandparents home with those things and he absolutely hated it. Couldn't sleep for days. Also he fears that he won't get to live his life to the fullest. That's why he tries to have as much experiences as possible.

Name: Summer Nicole Davies

Age: 23

Gender: female  
Job before apocalypse: student teacher at a primary school back in London

Skin tone: Caucasian  
Description: tight curly brown hair that seems to have a life of it's own, heterochromatic eyes so they're light blue but she has brown surrounding the pupil. She has freckles and a small scar on her forehead- from a small car crash. She has quite a curvy figure, almost hourglass. She's around 5'2.

Personality: she is a confident character and she is used to shouting over people to get her opinions heard, she's very good at keeping her cool but when she finally snaps she can seriously go off on one. She's a bit awkward and ditzy around guys she doesn't have a whole lot of experience in that area *cough* still a virgin. She has a good judge of character and believes in helping those in need. She can be a bit of a scardy cat at times but she knows she's gonna have to toughen up. She can be witty and sarcastic but when she's tired or in a mood she closes up and generally likes her own space.

Role in group: runner shes fast and smart she knows what to do if something goes wrong.

Weapons: naginata and machete she's a complete shit shot when it comes to guns.

Background: so she's from London and has lived there all her life, she was attending university and was doing work experience at a primary school. She shared a room at the university with her friends, she had never been abroad and her friends decided to tour America on a big holiday so she joins them. Her mum and dad are back in London, that's what's going to hurt the most for her cos she doesn't know if their even alive. She hasn't really lived life to the full she's always concentrated on school and university.

Love interest: sure! It would be great if she could find someone, I'll leave that up to you

How many walkers have you killed: not sure she killed as many as she needed to survive.

How many people: none she hasnt been in a situation to kill a person and she believes that once she has killed someone there is no difference between her and the walkers.

Why: more or less everything above but she's just been lucky to not be in awful situations, but hey that could always change!

Name: Rowan Rodriguez

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Job before apocalypse: Aside from being a college student, she worked part time as a mechanic at her father's shop.

Skin tone: She's Latina, so she has light brown, very tan skin

Description: Rowan is quite the looker, with thick, long black hair that cascades down to her elbows in loose curls. She typically just leaves it down, though will put it in a loose bun or ponytail when working or fighting. She has round, piercing green eyes that are big, almost too big for her small, heart-shaped face. She's very short for her age, only about 5'1", and has a lean, athletic build. She has a small, ski-slope nose and and prominent dimples on her cheeks, as well as quite a big scar underneath her left eye from a fight she got in years ago. Her she pouty pink lips and smooth, light brown skin that tans extremely easily. Rowan looks young for her age, with a sort of baby face and short stature, but she makes sure she will not be underestimated.

Personality: The best way to describe Rowan would be as an extroverted rebel. She's definitely a people-person, enjoying being in large groups and having friends and is constantly talking up a storm. She's witty and humorous and is constantly cracking jokes to make light of a situation, sometimes in the wrong kinds of situations or when she should really be taking something seriously. She's in no way afraid of public speaking or talking in front of crowds and, in fact, likes being the center of attention and having all eyes are her. She's energetic and excitable and has trouble sitting still, always down for a new adventure and wanting to do a million things at once. She's a big flirt and can be seductive when she wants to, knowing how to get a boy's attention and get him to do what she wants. She's manipulative and sneaky, some of it coming naturally and some she learned through training, and enjoys getting what she wants out of people.  
Ever since Rowan was a little kid, she's always been getting into trouble and causing mischief, whether it was due to pulling a prank at school or sneaking out the house to hook up with some boy in her older years. She's definitely an adrenaline-junkie and a thrill-seeker, craving intense and action-packed scenarios and never caring about the consequences of her actions. She lives in the moment, which can easily deems her as a reckless and somewhat irresponsible teenager.  
Rowan is pretty aggressive and impulsive, getting ticked off very easily. She's a tough cookie, despite being so short and young, and will resort to a physical and violent fight to resolve an issue rather than settling it peacefully. She's also highly competitive, which is why she excels in sports and makes her a very good team player, and absolutely hates losing. Rowan is also not the type of person to open to others, though she's always there to listen to others problems.

Role in group: Mechanic, since she knows to to fix cars and bikes and is a quick learner. Considering her age and personality, she'll also be a sort of little sister figure of the group.

Weapons: Metal baseball bat, machete, and her various mechanic tools

Background: Rowan was born in Brazil to her parents and has an older brother, though she and her family moved to New York City when she was just six months old in hopes of a better life. The family never had a lot of money-her father was a mechanic and her mother a bartender-but they scraped by and remained a close-knit family. She's always been fascinated by her dad's work and has been learning about mechanics and fixing vehicles from a young age. During her teen years, she got caught up in the social part of high school and became a rebellious teenager, sneaking out to party and hook up with boys. She drank and smoked far too much for her own good and getting caught up in a lot of trouble. She wanted to just go straight to working as a full-time mechanic when she got out of high school, but her parents made her go to college for at least a few years for her to get an education and a higher-paying mechanical job. She agreed, and attended university in New York before the outbreak, close to home so she could work with her 23-year-old brother, Mateo, at their father's shop.

Love interest: Hell yeah! :)

How many walkers have you killed: About eight, give or take

How many people: One

Why: The walkers were going to kill her, so she destroyed them before they could harm her. She killed one person who had been bitten, while working at the shop and before meeting with the group, because he had begged her to to put him out of his misery.

A/N: These are all the ocs i`ve recieved so far. Just to let you know the group formed around a month into the apocalypse and their camp got overrun about 5 months in. They currently scavenge for supplies and stay in places that might be safe. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.


	3. Supplies

A/N: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Washington. Before we start let me tell you that i`m going to focusing on getting them out of DC and to Virginia where the safe zone is. I plan to have them join the safe zone during the break between season 5 and season 6. Without further ado lets get started.

Over two years. That`s how long this group had been together. They have been on the run from walkers for over a year. Every place they found was overrun quickly by the living dead known as walkers.

At the moment they were in a gun store that had been cleared by other scavengers and had no weapons in. In the store were Jason Johnson also known as JJ, Joe Mok a man who was in the army before this, Jayce Montgomery, he was the leader of the group despite being 19. He was aggresive but smart and people respected him for it plus he kept them alive. The last person in the store was Rowan Rodriguez a 18 year old mechanic.

The other three people were on a run. They were Summer Davies a 23 year old primary school teacher, Melissa Reagan-Connelly, a 25 year old who was an FBI special agent before the turn and Brandon Elvidge. Brandon is 15 and the youngest in the group but he was quick and smart so he went on a lot of runs.

The three people were currently in an army truck that Joe owned, Melissa was driving them to an old camp. It was a cabin and a group of people had lived there but they all died and Jayce wanted them to check for supplies.

They had arrived within ten minutes. "Okay Brandon go round the back, make sure its clear of walkers and come in through the back door. Summer stay here with the truck whilst i check the inside." Melissa says. They nod and do their assigned jobs.

Brandon was walking round the back and he had his tomahawk raised. There were three walkers. Brandon whistled at one and it staggered towards him and Brandon smashed the tomahawk on the top of its head. He quickly took care of the other two as well.

He then walks up to the back door and tries the doorknob. The door is locked however so Brandon steps back and boots the door twice and it swings open.

Melissa was walking inside the house when she came across a room that had its door partially open. Melissa unsheathes her two katanas and then pushes the door open. There were two walkers inside and both growled and turned towards Melissa. Melissa decapitated the both of them.

The two search the house and Brandon finds something that might have just saved them. A huge sack and it was full with supplies. Brandon laughs and so does Melissa.

"Summer" Brandon calls. She perks her head up off of the truck to look at Brandon. "Radio the group. Tell them we`ve just hit the jackpot." Brandon says smirking.

"What`d you get?" She asks.

"Tons of shit." Brandon answers before going back inside.

Summer meanwhile picks up the radio out of the truck and reaches the group within seconds. "Guys?" She says. "Hello anyone there?" She asks.

"What is it Summer?" Jasons voice asks.

"Come to the cabin all of you." She says. "We`ve just hit the jackpot." She finishes and then strolls inside.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I`ll try to make them longer. Hope you liked meeting the group and the group have found some supplies. We`ll find out whats in there in the next chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	4. Herd

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Washington syoc.**

Soon after the walkie talkie call, the rest of the group turned up at the cabin and Jayce lead the group into the living room where the other three members were crowded around a huge sack.

"So whats in there?" Jayce asks.

"See for yourself." Melissa says opening the sack. The sack was filled with food, bottles of water, 5 bags of medicine, weapons and the main thing in there was a god damn RPG.

"Okay Joe grab the RPG and take it to the first truck. Brandon grab the medicine and put it in the second truck and Rowan, JJ grab the food and water." Jayce orders and with that everyone does there specific jobs.

"Wheres my husband and my daughter?" Melissa asks looking around.

"Calm down, there hunting. Peter thought it`d be a good idea to teach Bella how to hunt." Jayce tells her.

"She`s 9." Melissa retorts. Jayce shrugs and they all exit the cabin and go to the trucks.

"Okay roll out." Jayce says.

They were driving back to the gun store when a herd appears in the middle of the road. "Shit!" JJ says.

The first army truck crashes straight into the herd of about 75 walkers. "Everyone out. Kill em all." Joe shouts.

JJ and Brandon jump out of the first truck and grab their respective main weapons. JJ grabs his riot shield and holds his glock 17 9mm pistol in the other hand. Brandon grabs his bow and arrow set. He loads up an arrow.

Joe and Summer climb out of the second truck and Joe holds his M4a1 carbine assault rifle and aims at the herd. Summer grabs her machete and stays near the truck incase any walkers come near them as shes awful with a gun.

Jayce, Melissa and Rowan climb out of the third truck. Jayce holds his signature twin USP 45 pistols, Melissa grabs her twin japanese katanas, Rowan grabs her metal baseball bat and stays near the truck as well.

Joe fires the first shots into the herd and kills 10 straight off. The rest join in and shoot or hit the herd over and over until all that was left were piles of dead bodies.

Jayce, Brandon and JJ make sure all the bodies are properly dead and if they aren`t they fire a shot into its head.

Having been attracted by the gunfire, a couple of walker stumble out of the woods on the side of the road and walk unnoticeably towards the group.

One grabs Melissa and holds her down as she screams in shock. She writhes about until an arrow goes through its head. Then a star is thrown at the other walker. Pete and Bella were back from their hunt and had saved Melissa. She quickly runs and embraces them.

Pete had caught a deer and he hauled it into the back of the first army truck before climbing into the third one with his wife and daughter.

"Okay that was our own fault as we weren`t paying attention. Lets make sure it doesn`t happen again." Jayce says.

"Amen to that. Lets get back i`m hungry." Brandon says.

 **A/N: Sorry its short. The next chapter will be meeting some members from Alexandria. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


End file.
